fox_batteryfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Classes in Fox Battery are divided into multiple factions based on nationality. Each faction contains three classes and includes two to three unique racial traits. Ancillia The First and Last Holy Nation Racial Traits Children of the First Ones: '''The Ancillian religion consists of worshiping both the ancestors and the old gods. While theocratic law is no longer as strictly enforced as it once was, the majority of Ancillians remain deeply religious. Ancillians gain 20% to all skills involving old world technology or knowledge, but they also lose 10% to all skills dealing with modern technology. '''Divine Intervention: '''An Ancillian's faith can only be proven in death. Therefore, Ancillians roll their luck whenever they are about to die. If the roll succeeds, then their ancestors notice them, granting them 1d3 health. Every time after that they roll their bass POW until the end of the session. Classes '''Tenurg Contraptionist “Those men make miracles lector, and Gerh'am help me if you are so blind as to see a miracle is not what we need right now.” - General Zeke Sigsigil while crossing the Alps. Artifice loophole: '''The contraptionist receives +40 to craft whenever trying to combine two items of different types into a single item. '''Silver tounged mechanic: '''The contraptionist receives a +20 to persuade/fast talk when trying to convince another that something is legal. Statistics Skills * Etiquette (Ancillia) * Language (Ancillia) * Craft (structures) * Craft (siege) * bargain * fine manipulation * heavy machines * repair * medicine * literacy * knowledge (law) * research * persuade Spells * one spell of choice Gear * Tenurg gunblade * Tenurg uniform (Good quality cloth armor) * Ivory catalyst or carriage and horse * Crafting toolset * Mask of Tranquility * 1 tower '''Reiter “Your life isn’t even worth the ammo I use to end it.” - unnamed soldier during the defence of Blackrock Quick Load: The Reiter cuts their reload times in half. Ambidextrous: If the Reiter is holding one of the same weapon in each hand, they gain a 20% bonus to accuracy. Statistics Skills * Firearms (pistols) or Firearms (shotguns) * Melee Weapon (knives) * Melee Weapon (swords) * Parry * Bargain * Command * Etiquette (Ancillia) * Language (Ancillia) * Perform or Persuade * Status * Art (choose one) or Craft (choose one) * Appraise * Literacy Gear * Two daggers * Light plate armor * Two flintlock pistols, or one flintlock pistol and one short sword, or one sawed off shotgun * Family crest in the form of a metal kite shield, or ''papers (+10 to interactions), ''or horse armor * Riding horse (if horse armor was taken) * 10 bullets or ''6 for shotgun * 5 Towers '''Guardian' "Even the lowest ranked angel is higher than the mightiest human king. You do not wish to cross us." ''-'' Ballaton, a Guardian addressing Ancillian rebels Angel: Guardians are winged demons, thus giving them the ability to fly; their tough skin also gives them a natural +1 armor to all locations. Guardians feed off of adoration, reverence, and worship. Heaven's Craftsmen: Angels gain a 10% bonus to crafting weapons and armor. Additionally, all weapons crafted by them have the Fire special effect, and all armor crafted by them has an increased 2 damage resistance against magic, enchanted weapons, and demons. Their weapons and armor sell for a higher price. Statistics Skills * Language (Ancillian) * Etiquette (Ancillian) * Fly * Command * Status * Teach * Art (weapons) and ''Art (armor) * Craft (weapons) ''and ''Art (armor) * Insight * Projection * strategy Spells * Respite Gear * Steel robes * Seran crossbow * Gerh'am shortsword * Mask of Repent * 20 quarrels The Matriarchy of Jane '“You want freedom? The only freedom out there is purposeless poverty. You're worth so much more under my rule.”' Racial Traits '''Looting Policy:' Thanks to an extremely generous declaration by Lady Jane, all loot found on the battlefield by Janetian soldiers is fair game. They are more easily able to scavenge consumables and currency, gaining 50% more of what was originally supposed to be found. They may also roll their luck before looting, if they succeed they get a 100% increase, but if they fail they only get the base amount.. We are Giants: Under the flag of Jane, the formerly disparate Ancillian demons have become a powerhouse that few are brave enough to challenge alone. When Janetians are linked (within two meters of one another), they receive a 1% bonus to their firearms skill and .2 to armor penetration. This scales up to 20 units, giving 20% accuracy and 2 armor penetration to all guns. Succubi: Most demons in the Matriarchy of Jane are succubi, who feed off of positive emotions. To determine damage bonus, succubi add half their strength and dexterity to their full size. Classes Lesser Succubi Serjent “Yes, they say that the strong kill the weak... but what happens when the strong are outnumbered a thousand to one?” - Sergent Qunitza during the initial seizure of Felix tower Lead by Example: '''The serjent adds her base appearance to all communication skills and her base dexterity to all weapon skills. '''Commander: The serjent receives followers in the form of a number of lesser succubi linewomen (equal to 5 times her appearance bonus). These can be equipped with either a Janetian musket (referred to as the Janegun) and a plug bayonet, a Pavisen shield and a flintlock pistol, or longrifles. Statistics Skills * Firearms (pistol) * Melee Weapons (sword) * Bargain * Command * Strategy * Persuade * Perform * Etiquette (Janetian) * Language (Ancillian) * Fine Manipulation * Dodge * Literacy * Stealth Gear * Two short swords, or a falchion and light revolver, or a longrifle * Cuirbouilli leather armor * Seal of Authority * 6 bullets * Two reloads for revolver, or 5 throwing knives, or 10 extra bullets for longrifle * Four potions of choice * 3 Moons Sloth Mage “So what if I cheated my way to this position? Power is power, and I have a god's.” - Vanessa "Bedmage" Lyons The Manawell: All elemental based magic costs one less mana. Children of Yggdrasil: Sloth mages generate their own mana pools seperate from ambient mana that only other sloth mages can use, this is always 1d6 mana per sloth mage on the field. (must be using their sloth catalyst to utilize). Human: Sloth mages are human Statistics Skills * Etiquette (Janetian) * Language (Ancillian) * Teach * Craft (Catalyst) * Fine Manipulation * Research * Projection * Hover * Status * Perform * Sense * Literacy * Knowledge (old world) Powers * Lightning * Frost * Flame * Earth Wall Gear * Sloth robes * Sloth catalyst (unique wooden catalyst that only works with creator) * Grimoire * 4 ambient mana potions * 12 gold 5th Horde Linewoman “Our left flank is overrun, our supply lines are cut, and our frontline is in full retreat. Situation excellent, requesting permission to charge.” - Eagle-Eyes during the retaking of Luna Unlucky number five: Linewomen gain .5 constitution and .5 hit points per every three similar ally units and for every 10 points in strategy (up to +5). Death Before Disgrace (D-B-D!!!): Once linewomen hit 0 HP, they can choose to enter an adrenaline rush, bringing them back to full health and granting her a +40 bonus to dodge, parry, and combat skills until the end of the fight. Once the fight is over, the linewoman will still need to be treated or die but at a -50 penalty for the healer. If the linewoman hits 0 HP a second time during the same session, she dies instantly with no chance to be healed. Statistics Skills * Etiquette (Janetian) * Language (Ancillian) * Firearms (rifle) * Melee Weapon (sword) * Parry * Command * Demolition * Sleight of Hand * First Aid * Navigate * Dodge * Strategy * Spot or Track Gear * 5th Hoard "ballistic cloth" (jack of plate) * Javilier with sword bayonet or longrifle * 2 black powder grenades * 20 bullets * Mountain or ''forest camouflage * 5 moons Rus 'The Nomads, the Survivors, the Strong' Racial Traits '''The Meaning of Sacrifice:' The history of Rus and its survival is neck deep in tales of great men who gave up everything for their people. Rusi classes can spend one health to either increase a base stat by 2 or a skill by 20 for their next roll. This can stack Survivors Without Equal: Rusi receive a +3 bonus to their constitution when used to overcome poison, disease, extreme weather, and bleeding. All classes start with 2 extra HP. Classes Rusi Hussar “For princess, emperor, and motherland, CHARGE!" - General Muskov during the first and only mass wendigo invasion of Rus One With Your Mount: The Rusi Hussar receives no penalty to hit chance while mounted. Unbreakable: When the Hussar is mounted, they become immune to any non-damaging difficult terrain. They also gain +20% to block, and they receive a bonus +20% chance to get within melee range of enemies wielding long melee weapons. Statistics Skills * Ride (horse or bear) * Shield * Missile Weapon (bows) * Melee Weapon (polearms) * Etiquette (Rusi) * Language (Rusi) * Status * Teach * First Aid * Track * Navigate * Jump * Strategy Gear * War horse or dire bear * Chain mail and cloth armor * Cavalry lance * Cavalry shield * Hussar Wings * Autobow and ''50 arrows (only if mount is not bear) * 20 Iron '''Rusi Sapper' “Look, it's easy! Just pull the pin and hope it explodes after you throw it!" - Cheeki (Rest in Peace) All-Balast: The Sapper begins with a unique weapon: the All-Balast, a unique heavy crossbow which is able to fire any item size two or lower. No other class may become proficient in this weapon. The War Economy: Rusi Sappers receive a +40% bonus to all skills when crafting combat equipment and a -10% penalty when crafting artisan products. Statistics Skills * Etiquette (Rusi) * Language (Rusi) * Missile Weapon (bows) * Literacy * Teach * Craft (machines) * Demolition * Fine Manipulation * Repair (machines) * Technical Skill (siege engines, traps) * Research * Bargain Gear * All-Balast * Plate chest, plate helmet, leather leggings, and ''arm guards * Craftsman’s tools * Razor mine * Dagger * 5 towers '''Rusi Bard' “Come friends, let us make myths tonight.” - Unnamed poet spotted at the forest near The Wheel A Bit of Art and Magic: '''Magic is cast using Performance instead of Projection. It is also one mana point cheaper per spell (min. mana is 1). '''Wolf in Sheep's Clothing: '''Once per battle, bards can become "untargetable" for up to two turns. This effect ends early if they use an offensive ability. Statistics Skills * Etiquette (Rusi) * Language (Rusi) * Bargain * Fast Talk * Perform * Persuade * Sleight of Hand * Insight * Listen * Projection * Art (music) * Two group buffs of your choice Gear * Portable instrument of your choice * Heavy cloth * Music book (Grimoire) * Cestus * 2 iron Queensland ''"They call her a fool upon meeting her, but nobody dares say a word in her presence. Unfortunately for them, the queen hates pretense."'' Racial Traits '''Niflheim: With an army of toys and no one to command them, the Queen of Gears allied with the desperate people of Niflheim, who were once fierce warriors before their old ways of fighting caused Ancillia to declare them dangerous heathens and drive them to the brink of extinction. In exchange for their people's preservation, the youth of Niflheim pledge to bear arms for their oathsworn queen. Heimians gain one stack of rage for every time they kill an enemy or get hit. 52 Pickup: Prior to her alliance with Niflheim, the Queen of Gears could not use her considerable military strength due to her droids' lack of independence and sentience. In effect, her army of droids were puppets in need of a puppeteer. Heimians can control and direct any Queensland droids not already under the control of a higher ranked NPC or player. Classes Odinguard Initiate "They're outnumbered and outgunned, but when they die they'll all die the same." - Brother Jorgsten during the Catia Massacre Gods Among Men: 'Once per game session, an Odinguard may call down a powerful lightning chain to smite their opponents; the chain will only stop if the target survives the intended death blow or if no enemies remain. '''An Honorable Death: '''Once per battle, Odinguards are able to spend their maximum rage points and target a single enemy. Both the Odinguard and the chosen enemy will lose all action points and ability to heal; they also are only able to target one another for the duration of the battle, effectively becoming untargetable for all other opponents. The effect ends when either the Odinguard of their enemy dies; the survivor is healed back to full health. Statistics Skills * Brawl * Grapple * Missile Weapon (bows) * Shield * Parry * Melee Weapon (sword, polearm) * Language (Norse) * Etiquette (Nordic) * Command * Climb * Dodge * Jump * Swim Gear * Master-worked chain mail * Rune glaive * Long bow ''and 20 arrows * Rune necklace * 10 Tials '''Berserker of the Wild Host “Hunt for the old gods, kill for the father, ruin for the queen!" - Ograd the Berserker Bloodlust: Berserkers gain one temporary health point for each enemy they kill in battle. After a minute of not fighting, these health points disappear. Berserkers may also sacrifice 3 health points (real or temporary) to gain one rage point. Cull the Weak: '''Berserkers may spend all of their maximum rage points to bring all non-boss type enemies down to one health for a battle. Statistics Skills * Language (Norse) * Etiquette (Nordic) * Melee Weapon (universal) * Thrown Weapon (bolas, axe) * Brawl * Grapple * Parry * Track * Climb * Dodge * Jump * Swim Gear * Master-worked leather * 10 bolas * 5 axes * 2 swords * Large shield * One great weapon of your choice * Runic necklace * 2 Tial '''Herald of the Queen "The toys march in a rhythmic stride, with clockwork legs and glassy eyes. They cry for clemency but we grant them no false recompense. The Queen of Gears comes to put them to rest." - Heinrich, the Queen's first ambassador, during the pacification of a village outside Catia Toy Soldiers: '''A Herald is accompanied by a single Jack of Spades, a massive droid resembling a nutcracker and equipped with a greatsaber and a 6 caliber musket. It acts as a familiar. '''Ambassador of the Queen: '''Heralds may use their maximum rage points to force all enemies to pass a -20 willpower test. If they fail, they will either fail or surrender willingly. Statistics Skills * Language (universal) * Etiquette (universal) * Melee Weapon (axe) * Brawl * Literacy * Grapple * Bargain * Command * Persuade * Fast Talk * Status * Appraise * Insight Gear * Queen’s Regalia (masterworked cloth) * Jack of Spades * Ceremonial axe * Queen’s insignia * Repair tools and instructions * 1 Star RT ''Misfits and Monsters from a forgotten time'' Racial Traits 'The Price of Freedom: '"We can offer you only a hand, but you need to take it. Help us help you. You are a human, a child of an empire built on the corpses of gods. Look to the sky! Look to the clock! Take one moment out of your insignificant life and realize this: you're invincible." RT bodies were designed so that the enemy may never take them and learn RH's secrets. therefore all RT classes are equipped with a self destruct mechanism the explodes three turns after their deaths dealing 20d6 damage in a two meter radius. Alternatively the RT can detonate the self destruct whenever they wish (the self destruct damage is not able to be parried, dodged, or blocked and ignores the RT's armor but is survivable if the explosions damage happens to not exceed the RTs health in which case this passive is permanently removed from the character.) '''The human variable: RT characters religiously believe that no task is too insurmountable to overcome and no task is too simple to fail. Due to that they have a +5% increased chance of critical failure as well as a +5% chance of critical success (a roll of 55 is an automatic critical success). Robotic: The oldest followers of R.H. have shed their mortality, trading human flesh for steel. An RT character can’t heal naturally over time and instead has to be repaired. This also grants them a bonus in base armor equivalent to one fifth of their SIZ+CON. They can additionally receive a -1d3 to a stat in exchange for an upgrade as well as replacing their legs with the synthetic locomotion upgrade for free, this can and may continue until all stats can only have a value of one. An RT's Power will also equal battery power, due to the half living nature of RTs they only need battery power to perform special abilities. RT's cannot use magic. Classes Bully “Shoot it! Shoot it! Something has to kill it eventually! Why isn't it bleedi-?!” - Sergeant Harolds during combat with an RT Bully Overwhelming Strikes: When attacking in melee, bullies add their base strength to their chances to hit. Bullies' damage bonus cannot be any lower than 1d6. Stuff of Nightmares: Bullies gain +10 dexterity for agility and dodge rolls. They also start with +10 extra hit points. The bully starts with one criminal tendency Statistics Skills * Brawl * Grapple * Heavy Weapons * Shield * Melee Weapons (great) * Etiquette (RT) * Throw * Jump * Dodge * Climb * Listen * Spot * Sense (sight) Gear * Choice of clothing (anything from rags to finery) * Fully enclosed mask and ''helmet * Keepsake from past life * Chainsaw ''or ''improvised great weapon '''Psycho' “Do you remember me? No? I guess I got pretty weird, huh? Oh yeah, I do remember when you killed me. Trust me, I do.” - Fracture Lines, rekindling an old relationship Massively Redundant: All get a +10 to repair tests made to repair the psycho additionally whenever the psycho hits 0 health on a roll of 1 to 5 or 55 he'll remain alive with 1 hit point Unfathomably complex: once per game a psycho can roll his luck, if he succeeds then it turns out he’s had a single weapon or extra limb stored away for just such a occasion. He also begins with one obsession. Statistics: skills: * Etiquette (RT) * language (choose) * brawl * grapple * melee weapons (old world) * firearms (old world) * fast talk * demolitions * fine manipulation * repair (droids) * sleight of hand * dodge * knowledge (old world) gear: * raggedy old world clothes * enclosed mask * sonic pistol or phosphorus thrower * keepsake from last life * one upgrade of choice * vorpal dagger (not if you took the thrower) Aberite “Appreciate... and forgive, I’m doing this for a cause greater than the both of us.” -Ronin during the sneak attack on Luna I’m not dead…: The abberite gains two hit points for whenever they lose a limb, this also counts for the head One thousand eyes: Each part of the Aberite’s body is outfitted with an optics unit letting them see from their torsos and limbs, even when detached.stats, the Aberite also starts with one phobia. Statistics: skills: * Etiquette (RT) * language (choose) * firearms (old world) * melee weapons (old world) * martial arts * parry * command * disguise * fast talk * repair (droids) * stealth * hide * dodge gear: * sonic pistol and vorpal sword or mythic dagger * enclosed mask * keepsake from last life * shock rifle or riot shield * RHH light power armor (broken) R’malth, The enlightened empire in the sands Masters of the sand: The Rmali people were born, raised, and forged in a never ending magically charged sandstorm that would strip a normal man to bone within seconds, but the Rmali are a clever people and have learned to live with these weather conditions, turning them into their ultimate defence, due to this all dodging while in cloth based armor is increased by 20% , besides this they have increased 10% resistance to heat and cold as well as sand not counting as difficult terrain for them. masters of the sky: To move from island to island in the sea of sand the people of R’malth have invented ships, half based off the space faring vessels of the old world and half based after the much less advanced nautical counterparts used today because of this R’mali people don’t treat moving vehicles as difficult terrain, furthermore all R’mali built firearms and vehicles count as one level of quality higher when in their hands. classes: R’mali sky-militia “To even live in a place where the very ground never ceases it’s attempts to kill you, their blood must be ice.” -Unnamed Ancillian general during his first visit to R'malth Brothers to the end: When the sky-militiaman goes to assist a teammate with a skill they get a bonus equal to half the militiaman’s skill instead of just a base 10% increase. This rifle is mine: The militiaman’s rifle is unique to him to the point where he gains +10% chance to crafting his own ammo, and repairing the weapon, his first rifle will also scale damage with the militiaman’s Pow and Int similar to a damage bonus. statistics: skill: * Etiquette (R’malth) * language (R’mali) * firearms (rifles) * heavy weapons * melee weapons (swords) * teach * sleight of hand * repair (weapons) * first aid * strategy * navigate * dodge * drive (flyers) gear: * Cloth armor * R’mali Jezail and 10 bullets * 5 Cogs * repair tools * lucky gems (necklace or bracelet) R’mali free captain “You need to get somewhere? The sky’s the limit friend.” - Karim mercenary pilot, before his ship was stolen. sandstorm’s navy: The free captain starts with a desert slope. a small, fast, poorly armored, well armed ship used to move a single squad of soldiers behind enemy lines or through blockades. Absolute authority: The free captain gets a +10% to all stats as long as he’s aboard his ship. statistics: skills: * Etiquette (R’malth) * language (R’mali) * drive (flyers) * heavy weapons * firearms (pistols, rifles) * command * persuade * status * craft (ship parts) * repair (ship) * navigate * Literacy gear: * captain’s light armor * medium revolver and knife * 12 bullets * ship repair tools * slope * 10 Cogs R’mali merchant “Come, Come! The finest weapons for sale, straight from the quartermaster’s pockets!” - Ashyk, semi-famous blockade runner. Merchant’s fleet: The merchant starts off with a longboat, a poorly armed, averagely armored, average speed, small ship that can be used to transport many men or loads of cargo from place to place black market connections: The Merchant can roll his luck stat at any merchant to see if they have a “secret stock” containing a single item he specified he also gains 1d10 extra gold for each sell made. statistics: skills: * Etiquette (R’malth) * language (R’mali) * literacy * drive (flyer) * firearms (pistol) * bargain * fast talk * persuade * status * craft (one of your choice) * repair (flyers) * appraise * insight gear: * light revolver with 12 shots * longboat * Crate of 100 Survival rations * merchant’s cloth * 1 Note The tainted east, “Can you hear them, screaming as one across all the land? How were we meant to survive something like that!” Wendigo: Warzones and densely populated areas were never a good mix this was nowhere as obvious as it was in the east, as disease, famine, and death assaulted the people from without so to was something rotting them within, A much more potent version of the Wendigo curse, made by the demons of old as a weapon against FOX and the humans, a single bite would unlock superhuman abilities and a sort of pseudo-immortality, but it would also come with a unsatisfiable phantom hunger for others of the same species, very few manage to retain their sense of self in the face of this hunger and slowly devolve into beasts, hunting for the next uninfected target. Wendigos do not truly die until all limbs and the head is severed, they also start with the natural weapons mutation hyper metabolism: A wendigo does not starve but instead eats out of sheer compulsion from it's curse but even so, the curse will use what’s eaten to improve it's host's body atleast until it's burned off. for every corpse of the same species eaten, you gain a hunger token, these may be spent to temporarily add on to a base stat, give temporary health or armor, or even regrow lost limbs. all hunger tokens that are not spent are lost at the end of the session. If no hunger points were gained that session then the wendigo withers, losing 1d3 from a random stat. for every hour after 6 hours since a wendigo has last eaten a member of its species it must roll willpower, if it fails the wendigo must attack and attempt to eat the nearest target of it’s species. Infectious curse: when a live target is bitten by a wendigo that target must either roll constitution or power to overcome the curse, if this fails then the affected limb must be amputated within 1d10 hours classes: Wendigo Beastmaster “Rip, tear, meat and skin, flesh from bone, put your claws into it!” -no one bothered asking his name Beastmaster: When binding animals as familiars it only costs half as much as it usually would. The beastmaster can also start out with one familiar that he could afford for free. authority over the curse: Familiar’s affected with the Wendigo curse don’t become unbound. He may also use hunger tokens in replacement to mana when binding animals statistics: skills: * language (pick one) * etiquette (pick one) * brawl * grapple * martial arts * command * jump * hide * stealth * dodge * climb * sense (taste) * dodge * listen gear: * jerky * human leather armor * spirit charm * creature-catcher Wendigo Stalker “Gnawing, biting, gnashing, hunger everlasting. Running, panting, screaming, targets not yet seeing. Thrashing, ripping, eating. Stops. The. Heart. From. Beating!” - they died before they could get his name. Perfect hunter: The stalker may spend half his siz in hunger tokens to camouflage in with his environment almost perfectly. the art of ambush: When taking targets by surprise the Stalker’s damage bonus counts as one step higher, if hitting them with a ranged weapon then the full damage bonus is added to damage instead of none/half. All traps built by this character also deal 1d4 more damage statistics: skills: * language (pick one) * etiquette (pick one) * sense (taste) * stealth * listen * navigate * spot * track * brawl * grapple * martial arts * technical skill (traps) * craft (traps) gear: * jerky * human leather armor * spirit charm * 5 trap parts * 1 poison * man catcher or short bow Sole survivor “Don’t care if it you think it's unscrupulous, good manners didn’t keep these fools alive.” - his name was asked, but he couldn't remember it. lost and damned:'''For this class you can select any non robot class to represent it, the main differences being all rare equipment is one quality lower than the base class, all riding animals start out infected with wendigoism all starting vehicles are considered destroyed, and the class begins with the statline down here. statistics: The brass gate, The first and last line of defense '''Masters of defense: The R’mali people born at the edges of the kingdom suffer a very different kind of life, while they may be safe from the sandstorm their are always predators at their border waiting to pick off weak prey, none no this better than those of the brass gate. A city based in a canyon that serves as a passageway between R’malth and the east, it is assaulted by the ravenous hordes of the wendigo almost daily, with death on all sides the men and women of the brass gate built up their defenses, hunkered down and decided to give all their attention to the threat that they could kill, members of the brass gate get +2 AP when wearing cloth armor as well as having a 10% increased immunity to heat and cold, dessert does not count as difficult terrain for them. masters over wendigo: Being in a never ending fight with the Wendigo made the people of the brass gate hardy and masters of fighting styles useful for killing such creatures. Members of this faction only take a -5% accuracy penalty for aiming at specific limbs they also always have 1 AP to all locations for melee attacks no matter what they are wearing. classes: Brass dragons recruit “What do you mean others? I am the reinforcements.” -Shiva the wanderer saving a stranded gun crew during one of the many sieges on the gate. Protectors of the weak: The brass dragon’s damage bonus counts as one rank higher when attacking the last enemy who dealt damage to an ally he also gains +3 armor to all locations when intercepting attacks made against allies manipulation and mirages: for the brass dragon, all illusion, fire, and self buff based magic costs one mana less to a minimum of 1 mana statistics: skills: * language (R’mali) * Etiquette (brass gate) * melee weapons (swords) * firearms (rifles) * parry * shield * command * martial arts * first aid * one spell * strategy * dodge * repair (machines) gear: * heavy dragon armor and red cloth robes * pistol with one shot * dual brass spell scimitars or one with a shield * 10 Tial * repair kit * bronze token Brass gate lineman “War, a machine. Killing, a science. All one man needs to kill a thousand is the right formula and some luck.” - The Scholar, educating new recruits during R'malth's reunification with the Brass Gate. Mathematical precision: the lineman does an extra +2 damage to limbs he specifically aimed at he also has increased critical hit chance for weapons and ammo types that sever limbs Tracer rounds: whenever the lineman hits a target with his rifle all allies in the battle get a +10% chance to hit the same enemy, the shot doesn’t have to do damage, it just has to land. statistics: skills: * melee weapons (swords) * firearms (rifles) * language (R’mali) * Etiquette (brass gate) * martial arts * command * sleight of hand * first aid * strategy * craft (ammo) * dodge * repair (machines) * climb gear: * light bronze armor and red cloth robes * brass arquebus and bayonet 20 bullets * 10 Tial * repair tools * binoculars Artillery officer “Remember. if you see the red flare fire on my position and don’t hold back. I refuse to join them.” - Unnamed officer hours before his death by shelling. master of ordnance: the artillery officer has a team of three gunners and a cannon with which he can use his flare to order a artillery strike. the last ditch: once per game the artillery officer can call in a hellfire barrage on his position, covering a 50 meter radius in raining red hot shrapnel for one minute. statistics: skills: * language (R’mali) * Etiquette (brass gate) * heavy weapons * artillery * melee weapons (sword) * firearms (pistol) * Literacy * parry * command * demolition * status * sleight of hand * spot gear: * officer’s cloth armor * officer's saber and revolver with 6 shots * field howitzer with 10 rounds and 1 hellfire round * flare gun with 10 flares and 1 hellfire flare * repair tools * 20 Tial Negasa, sunken city of the old world the old ways: The Negasan people are sticklers for tradition and so they teach the fighting styles of the soldiers from yore, a fighting style that focuses more on the individual than the regimental and puts honor above all else. All who fight this way in Negasa are regarded as strong, morally upright warriors while those who don't often inspire the former's ire. Negasan characters gain a +20% accuracy to all attacks made while fighting one on one, while they instead game a +2 damage bonus to their attacks when in group combat. These bonuses only apply to weapons with the bleeding or impale damage type the new ways: The country of Negasa itself was once one of the ancient floating cities, ships of incomprehensible size used for humanity and demonkind's mass exodus of Earth. This one in particular never made it off planet, half sinking into the sea of Japan. With the spreading infection of the wendigo on mainland and their home island being decimated in those final days of the old world; the survivors decided they'd make the ship their home taking advantage of it's half sunken state as a form of defense and scavenging any technology still usable. Negasans suffer no penalties from underwater combat and don't count water as difficult terrain. They can also use their repair skill to hack old world systems. classes: Negasan scavenger "You guys look way too cool to be scavengers, how about a better name. Like techno-samurais or cyber-ninjas! Oh oh, or how about... why are drawing your swords?" -Eyes during RT's attempted recruitment of the Negasan recluses Toaster in the tub: all electricity based magic for this character counts as being one level higher than it's current state and costs 2 mana less per cast than usual to a minimum of 1 The finder: all chances at finding old world tech are increased by 20% and their is an additional 10% chance it will be a superior craftsmanship. Additionally this character gets a +20% bonus to appraise, bargain, insight, and teach skills when it comes to old world technology. statistics: skills: * Etiquette (Negasan) * language (Negasan) * firearms (old world) * melee (blades) * parry * bargain * disguise * fine manipulation * repair (old world) * navigate * track * swim powers: * Lightning Gear: * Rubber armor * Shock-shield * Katana * poor handgun * repair toolkit * 5 encumberance worth of scrap Oni "One of the many descendants of the mountain kings, don't tread near em and they won't lop off our heads." -Russi scout addressing the rest of his squad Peerless skill and honor: Oni characters may not use shields but get an increased 20% chance to block with all normal weapons, the oni also inspires his allies around him to fight harder granting everyone near a +10% in all combat abilities. Titanic presence: Each turn the oni may roll a weapon stat of his choice as a free action. if this roll succeeds then all enemies must make a resistance test or perceive the oni as the largest threat and aim for them. statistics: skills: * etiquette (NeGasa) * language (NeGasa) * grapple * martial arts * melee (blunt) or melee (blades) * first aid * knowledge (old world mythology) * strategy * missile weapons (bows) * navigate * brawl * throw * jump Gear: * Kanobo or no dachi * scale armor * 10 encumbrance worth of scrap * Tactical mempo * Katana * Long bow and 30 arrows. Tengu "Do not waste your fear on me children, for I represent someone much worse." -Kyoko the messenger Crow men: The Tengu has it's own wings and can fly they also gain a +10 to all perception skills when flying witty diplomats: The Tengu gets a +20 to all communications skills being used to avoid combat or at least keep them out of the center of it statistics: skills: * Language (NeGasan) * Ettiquete (Negasan) * fly * missile weapons (bows) * melee weapons (swords) * fast talk * persuade * teach * sleight of hand * appraise * navigate * spot * track * dodge * Literacy Gear * Tengu mask * tactician's Kimono * Assassin Geta * elemental fan or assassin's fan * repeating crossbow or longbow * 30 arrows or quarrels Wildlands humans, Those who refuse the bondage of empires Master of your own fate: the people of the lands between kingdoms have no set cultures, humans and demons rub shoulders with no forms of etiquette or social stigma to teach either how to act because of all characters from this tree get a bonus 1d6 to a stat of your choice and a 5% to their strategy stat for each demon they're working with up to 40% Drifters and the damned: Rejecting a life of responsibility the people of the wilds have traveled far and have seen many things in their lives, offering them a larger wealth of experience than your average man, when giving out starting experience you multiply your int times 15 instead of 10, additionally you can play any other factions class under this faction, though you won’t start with expensive or faction exclusive items you’d normally start with, plus you’ll be counted as an enemy of the faction you deserted classes: Rogue alchemist “If you can’t pay upfront I’ve got nothing to sell… sure, kill me if you want. If the thirty M Ls of monkshood you just drank is worth my life, then I won't stop you.” -Cindra the alchemist, striking hard bargains. master of crafting: the alchemist gets a +10% chance of success to all attempts at crafting plus any potions/poisons/etc they may craft have an increased potency of 1d6 Tolerance: Alchemists are immune to the negative effects of their own potions, additionally the negative effects of other potions are reduced by 3 potency. statistics: skills: * language (choose one) * etiquette ( choose one) * bargain * fast talk * persuade * Literacy * craft (potions, traps) * fine manipulation * navigate * medicine * science (alchemistry, pharmacy) gear: * homemade leather or cloth armor * flintlock pistol and dagger * ‘recipe’ book * trap making guide * 1 silver’s worth of trap parts and chemicals Freelance mage “let me tell you about Salem!” - Abigail, always. hyper mage: roll two extra dice for ambient mana masters of their arts: -3 to mana costs on all elemental spells. to a minimum of 1 statistics: skills: * language (choose one) * etiquette ( choose one) * projection * literacy * teach * fine manipulation * sleight of hand * fly * craft (catalyst) * four starting spells gear: * cloth robe * catalyst within your price range or one familiar * short sword * grimoire * 10 Irons Blackrock Mercenary “I think you deserve to bleed a little for the problems you caused us, and for god of course.” - Sergeant Harolds while hunting for escaped slaves. Merciless:'The Mercenary receives a +3 to APP when used to interrogate or intimidate their victims. '''Jaded:'The mercenary gains +20% resistance to fear additionally when he hits 0 hitpoints the mercenary may refuse the affects of death for one minute being able to perform all abilities at a -10% debuff, once the minute passes and you received no aid or if you take damage equal to half your health during this time you will die. statistics: skills: * brawl or martial arts * grapple * shield * heavy weapons (blade) or melee weapon (sword) or (blunt) * command * Etiquette (Ancilia) * Language (Ancilia) * bargain * command * fast talk * sleight of hand * first aid or demolition * strategy or dodge Gear: * Obsidian plate * Sword and mace, or mace and shield, or a bidenhander * shackles and torture tools * mercenary contract * 5 towers Wildlands Demons, free spirits and malicious creatures '''Master of your own fate: the people of the lands between kingdoms have no set cultures, humans and demons rub shoulders with no forms of etiquette or social stigma to teach either how to act because of all characters from this tree get a bonus 1d3 to a stat of your choice and a 5% to their strategy stat for each human they're working with up to 30% Ancient: All demons here start with 20 times their int in experience points instead of 10 Classes Mimic "They can copy anyone almost perfectly, there's only one thing they can't hide, their eyes. Green as the envy they were born from." - Unatributed quote found in an old diary. Copycat: A mimic can change it's form to imitate anything of it's siz or smaller using it's disguise skill this spell costs two mana an hour to maintain they may additionally copy the sounds/voices of said things with a successful fast talk roll Born from envy: The mimic feeds off the envy of others, this is how it sustains itself instead of eating. Backstabber: '''20% chance to craft poisons aswell as +1d4 bonus damage when successfully ambushing. statistics: skills * Etiquette * language * fast talk * disguise * martial arts * parry * fine manipulation * sleight of hand * first aid * appraise * insight * listen * stealth Gear: * Cured leather armor * Botanist set * sanguis blade or sanguis bow * 20 irons * 1 dose of poison '''Gobbo King "LENGYAAAAH!" - The common Gobbo battlecry King of the Gobbos: The Gobbo King starts out with his appearance points x2 Gobbo followers Gut conversion: '''Gobbos can eat most things, turning it into a malleable form of rock that solidifies in daylight. statistics: skills * Language (choose one) * Etiquette (choose one) * Combat (knives) * Combat (bows) or (projection) * strategy * command * disguise or 1 spell * craft (choose) or art (choose) * listen or 1 spell * track or 1 spell * navigate or 1 spell * dodge or hide or 1 spell * stealth or 1 spell Gear * 2 knives * totem pole or short bow * gobbo skin leather armor * gobbo crown * sculpting tools * 10 gobbo rocks '''Huorn "The forest barked..." - Nifleheim free-man during the Queens first march to the Top of the World '''All Bark: '''The Huorn's wooded body offers it a natural armor of 4 as well as the natural weapons mutation '''Construct of nature: '''The Huorn gains +20 to all physical and combat stats aswell as regenerating mana twice as fast in nature, but gets a -20 to all stats and regenerates no mana whatsoever in urbanized environments. statistics: .Skill * Language (Nifheim) * Brawl * Bows * Disguise * Craft (Arrows) * Medicine * Navigate * Track * Stealth * Jump * Dodge * Climb * Sense (all) Gear * Huorn Bow * 20 Greatwood arrows * Everlasting Green * 5 Seeds of healing * Dryad's leaf cloak